Érase una vez un héroe
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Porque la historia cuenta que atravesando colinas, lagos con calamares gigantes y algún que otro profesor de pociones quisquilloso, la fantasía vive en Escocia. Y merece la pena comprobarlo.


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes descritos a continuación me pertenecen, ya sabéis, únicamente son míos mi cuestionable cordura, la llama de mi imaginación y, tal vez, alguna que otra situación sin pies ni cabeza._

**

* * *

**

**Érase una vez un héroe**

* * *

Como en todo cuento que se precie, allí, a lo lejos, se pueden ver las verdes colinas plagadas de flores que se inclinan ligeramente hacia la derecha (ni adelante ni atrás, ni siquiera a izquierdas) con el viento y el lago brilla, cristalino, tras la gran verja de hierro y cobre que custodia el castillo.

El castillo es de piedra maciza, alto, imponente. Mágico. No importa cuánta gente que se hace llamar especial haya intentado traspasar sus puertas, pues, como en todo cuento escrito, sus muros son invisibles para aquel que, necio e ignorante, se niega a creer en lo precioso de la sonrisa de un niño, la belleza del batir de las alas de un hada. Lo importante de luchar por un sueño por inalcanzable que parezca.

Habladurías cuentan que mora en Escocia, más allá de la línea entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, justo en el borde que separa ilusión y realidad.  
Cuentan, también, que la estancia allí se vive como un sueño y que, cuando regresas, ni siquiera recuerdas haber estado allí. Tan sólo el resplandor de unos ojos azules, tan azules como el mismo cielo, y al cantar de lo que podría ser un ave fénix reverberando aún en tus tímpanos por el resto de tu vida.

Dicen que allí, entre sus paredes atestadas de antiguos cuadros (dispuestos a compartir sabiduría y algún que otro insulto) y pasillos custodiados por fieles armaduras, suceden las cosas más maravillosas, pero también las más terroríficas, tan terroríficas que ni siquiera, aún a día de hoy, se atreven a mencionar.

Como en todo cuento idílico, hay aventuras y amor, peleas épicas y travesuras, juramentos con la mano en el corazón y mapas que guardan el más increíble de los tesoros.

Pero vayamos más allá, cruzando el lago custodiado por la criatura hasta llegar al árbol que nos saluda batiendo sus ramas. Prestad a tención. A lo lejos, un perro ladra.

A lo lejos, un lobo aúlla.

El chico de pelo negro y ojos tan verdes como la más brillante de las esmeralda nos mira, pero parece no vernos. Como en todo cuento escrito únicamente para satisfacer la curiosidad de los niños, parece que no le importa cargar con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, su mirada es serena y sus hombros están relajados.

Si este fuera uno de esos cuentos de ensueño tal vez ahora os hablaría de cómo nuestro héroe (alto, altísimo e imponente con su espada en la mano) se enfrentó a los más grandes peligros y salió airoso de cada situación gracias no sólo a su fuerza, sino también a su astucia y corazón.

Pero éste no es uno de esos cuentos que vuestras madres solían contaros antes de dormir, y nuestro héroe tiene el pelo rebelde y las gafas tres veces más grandes de lo que es normal, y no es una espada lo que lleva ahora en su mano, sino más bien un palo ridículo capaz de hacer que se arrodille el más valiente y bese el dobladillo de la túnica que ahora lleva puesta.

Nuestro héroe no salió airoso de cada situación porque esto no es un cuento y hay dolor, cicatrices que tardan en curar y supuran a veces, pero sí se enfrentó con la cabeza alta a la soledad y puede decir, orgulloso, que salió vencedor.

Nuestro héroe es egoísta a veces y sus mejores amigos no son una princesa y un bravo corcel, sino un pelirrojo explosivo (noble hasta las entrañas) y una castaña marisabidilla (tan lista que a veces da miedo) que celan su espalda. Y se quieren, se odian, pelean y chillan pero nunca se separan y, después de todo¿en las grandes historias no es eso lo que al final cuenta?

Su ejército no está formado por guerreros, sino de chicos como tú y yo que tienen el coraje de plantarle cara al fuego sin que les importe la posibilidad de salir quemados. Pero, si os reconforta, hay dragones y enemigos que se ocultan tras máscaras de plata, y malos que resultan no ser tan malos y buenos que al final no son tan buenos.

Porque el límite entre el cuento y la leyenda está tras una pared en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, y si la atraviesas con tu carrito y coges ese tren rojo ya nada, nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

_Érase una vez un héroe que nunca quiso serlo, y que con aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo adornando su frente, escribió el nombre de Harry James Potter en los pergaminos de la historia más épica que vuestros ojos jamás hayan visto._

* * *

Finite incantatem 

* * *

_En realidad hacía bastante tiempo (el 20 de septiembre, sin ir más lejos) que publiqué este disparate en mi livejournal, pero me apetecía muchísimo compartirlo con más gente. Supongo que tiene mucho que ver con que sea la majadería más grande y pretenciosa que he escrito, aún siendo una de las más cortas, también. _

_Por supuesto, sigue estando dedicada, publicada aquí o no, a ti, __**Dry.**_

_Ya sabéis, se agradecen comentarios. _

_¡See you, cookies! _

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
